


sad, beautiful, tragic

by angelica_barnes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetic, Sad, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: harry and louis may kill themselves over being in love, and they wouldn't mind because that'd be a better ending then them dying alone and cold without the other.





	sad, beautiful, tragic

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Sad, Beautiful, Tragic" by Taylor Swift

Loving Louis is breathing the ocean’s water and not drowning even though he wants to,

loving Louis is burning in a frozen world and losing hope in the way where it trickles out slowly in a stream,

loving Louis is shattering into a million pieces every day and pretending to be okay with it,

loving Louis is being blind in a world where he should be able to see and somehow surviving despite how many times he missteps,

loving Louis is breaking his heart in half and telling everyone he’s doing fine when they ask,

loving Louis is having his body stabbed again and again and again and smiling those forced smiles for the adoring public that don’t reach his eyes,

loving Louis is falling down a rabbit hole that has no bottom ground and closing his eyes so he goes faster,

loving Louis is suicide.

 

Loving Harry is crying out into the night and knowing nobody hears,

loving Harry is grasping at empty air as he falls and waking up to a reality which is harsher than the dream,

loving Harry is yelling and crying and screaming in anger and punching the mirror until it shatters,

loving Harry is watching him leave everytime it gets too much and pressing the shards of glass against his own skin,

loving Harry is watching himself bleed and hoping he’ll pass out,

loving Harry is drinking every kind of alcohol mixed in one swig and forgetting everything,

loving Harry is breaking down every night over regret and then regretting that,

loving Harry is deliriously thinking he’s hearing a knock at the door and then opening it and realizing there’s no one there,

loving Harry is telling lies and then screaming the truth to an empty house until his voice is hoarse or gone,

loving Harry is being so lost he can’t even see where he started and being unable to move his feet,

loving Harry is death itself.

 

But Louis is home.  Harry is home.

Sometimes when they open their eyes, they can see each other clearly.

Sometimes when they fall, they’re able to catch each other.

Sometimes when Louis hears a knock, it’s real and Harry is waiting for him on the other side with his arms open and Louis runs into them, breathing in his scent of roses and ink because _ god _ , he loves this boy. 

Their road has never just been flat, they’ve hit rock bottom and they’ve hit the highest peak, but they’re each other’s Happily Ever After and they know, Louis knows, Harry knows -

Not loving Harry is death itself.

Not loving Louis is suicide.


End file.
